My happy ending
by Rachel Cameron
Summary: Bem que a Jennifer e o Jesse poderiam continuar juntos, não é? Mas o que importa é se eles são felizes, juntos ou separados. Esta é uma pequena fanfic só para matar a vontade de cair em um mundo 'faz de conta', novamente.


_"Jesse Gordon Spencer e Jennifer Marie Morrison se conheceram há 3 anos ao começar a gravar o seriado House MD, logo de cara se tornaram amigos, e saíram (on a date) juntos. Começaram a namorar, mas não deixaram a novidade vazar pela mídia. Acabaram anúnciando o relacionamente, no EMMY 2006, e depois de alguns meses(dia 23 de dezembro de 2006) ficaram noivos. Após 8 meses de noivado o casal anunciou sua separação. Motivos não foram anúnciados no dia 15 de agosto de 2007. Porém os dois continuam trabalhando juntos na série em que se conheceram. Eles são o tipo de casal que mesmo não estando mais juntos, ainda formam um casal."_

**ಌ Deixe o mundo da imaginação tomar conta da sua mente...**

_"Time in my restless sorrow pool. How can you pretend to be so cruel?"_

  No estúdio onde é gravado o seriado House, Jenny estava sentada em uma cadeira dentro de seu camarim quando recebeu o novo roteiro de um episódio. A moça estava com um leve sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade para lê-lo.  
  Segurava uma bolsa no colo, mas logo a deixou de lado e colocou as pernas em cima da cadeira, encostou a cabeça em uma almofada, ficando confortável, e começou a folhear o roteiro. Notou que haviam muitas falaas entre sua personagem, Cameron, e a personagem de Jesse, o Chase.  
  Ah, fazia tempo que eles não tinham uma cena tão intensa juntos, pelo menos não depois que haviam se separado. Jenny levou uma de suas mãos à cabeça e suspirou profundamente, pensou consigo se aguentaria a tensão. Sabia que Jesse ainda a amava e olhar para aqueles lindos olhos azuis, era tentador.  
  Começou a lembrar de quando os dois ensaiavam juntos e de como era divertido. Ela sempre era a primeira a querer ir embora e ele ria disso. Jenny passou a noite inteira lendo o roteiro, se divertia lendo as cenas entre seus personagens, mesmo querendo que a Cameron dormisse uma noite com o House.  
  Nem notou que o dia amanhecera e que de repente, já estava no set de gravação. _- Hey Jenny, vamos começar os ensaios em 5 minutos._ Disse a sua assistente, despertando a moça de seus pensamentos. Ela estava terminando de se arrumar no camarim. Logo que saiu a caminho a caminho do local onde iam ocorrer os ensaios, deu de cara com Jesse. Ele a comprimentou com um lindo sorriso, daqueles que se ela não tomasse cuidado, poderia se perder em meios.  
  Realmente eles conseguiam separar o pessoal do profissional muito bem! Jenny pensou por hora que talvez os momentos de ensaio poderiam ser um pouco tensos, mas não, parecia tudo normal.  
  Jesse segurou as suas mãos, por aquilo ela não esperava, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Tentou ajeitar uma mecha loura que insistia em cair sobre sua face, atrás da orelha. Mas logo ele viu a sua intenção e delicadamente, a ajudou.  
  Terminou o ato deslizando sua mão, carinhosamente, pelas suas bochechas que ficavam cada vez mais em um tom rosado. Jesse lhe deu um sorriso sincero e pensou em como ela ficava linda daquele jeitinho, sem reação alguma. Não se atreveu a tirar os olhos dela, ficou paralisado a olhando e adimirando a mulher que um dia fora sua, somente sua.  
  Jenny fechou os olhos sentindo sua pele corar a cada toque dele, tinha esquecido de como aquela senssação era boa. Estar com o Jesse e se sentir segura para sempre. Fechou os olhos por um insntante e, sem perceber, seus lábios tocaram os dele. Parecia que o tempo havia parado para os dois naquele instante. Não conseguia imaginar mais ninguém alí por perto, era um momento só deles, mesmo que várias pessoas estivessem ali assistindo-os.  
  Aquilo não foi somente um beijo, ao olhar profundamente nos olhos de Jesse, percebeu que ele sentia o mesmo que ela. Porque definitivamente, eles são o tipo de casal que tem de ficar junto, porque assim é possivel acreditar que o amor não só existe, como é lindo também.

_"... Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of. We've waited long enough."_

**... Você não tem nada a perder, anyway. ಌ**


End file.
